¿Un triangulo amoroso?
by DjKyoFire
Summary: Que pasaria si una dominante y una manipuladora se pelearan por tu amor? Que harias? Bueno esta es la pregunta de nuestra arquera de hielo al verse envuelta en esta situacion -Pesimo summary :(-
1. Prologo

Empezaba a amanecer un nuevo dia helado en aquel lejano freldjord han pasado tantas cosas en lo largo del tiempo,  
la liga de leyendas habia cerrado por temporada de mantenimiento y no sabian cuando abririan denuevo,Se les dejo libres a los campeones dandole solo 2 advertencias la primera era que una vez a fuera de la academia no podrian revivir si morian y la segunda que una vez dado el mantenimiento a la grieta tendrian que regresar obligatoriamente a esta pero por lo mientras podian vivir en sus lugares de origen o por donde ellos deseen fuera de la liga.

Como ya habia mencionado muchas cosas pasaron despues de que cada quien tomara su rumbo,Como cuales? Pensaras,Pues te dire algunas cosas y ya lo demas que haya cambiado se ira desarrollando mediante nuestra historia avance de acuerdo? Pues bien aqui vamos,Tryndamere se divorcio de ashe ya que esta se notaba que estar unidos por la politica estaba bien para su pueblo pero tryndamere en un acto de buena fe y bondad le firmo un divorcio diciendole que aunque se divorcien el y su tribu estarian del lado de ashe esto obviamente alegro a nuestro arquera de hielo,Yasuo el imperdonable ni el mismo sabia como habia enamorado a 2 preciosas campeonas de la liga...Riven y Janna se peleaban por el espadachin este solo miraba a estas pelear sin saber que hacer esta pareja de 3 vivian en una caba a cerca de jonia pero lo suficientemente oculta para que no se note que vivia yasuo y sus 2 locas enamoradas que a menudo se peleaban para estar cerca de el,Los hermanos de sangre calleron en los encantos de las mujeres y los 2 terminaron enamorados aunque al principio se negaban rotundamente estarlo al final cedieron cada quien a sus respectivas damas en el caso de Draaaaaven callo en la dulce melodia y encanto de sona aunque esta sea muda el callo de pleno en los encantos de esta y ahora ella se pasaba controlando a Draaaven nadie lograba hacerlo ni su propio hermano lograba callarlo o detenerlo excepto sona que con tan solo hacer una se as draven dejaba lo que hacia y pedia disculpas a esta,Darius contradiciendo sus ideales contra noxus se termino enamorando de la hermana de su enemigo garen,Lux por su parte la primera vez que lo penso quedo perpleja al saber que estaba enamorada de este noxiano y mas en concreto de Darius la guillotina noxiana,Pasaron cosas tanto buenas como malas entre estos 2 pero al final terminaromn como pareja que Darius solo se ablanda por ella,el daria todo por ella y viceversa asi que bien...Podriamos estar asi con cada campeon y lo que ha hecho o con quien estuvo en relacion o con quien esta o asi pero aqui venimos a ver en concreto algo que le esta pasando actualmente a la arquera de hielo

POV de Ashe -Que horas seran?  
Decia algo somnolienta al despertar una fria ma ana en su palacio en el que reina sabia que tenia una reunion con sejuani para acordar las paces y lissandra extra amente tambien queria establecer las paces despues de un conflicto con sejuani que ninguna de las 2 le han querido decir,Se dispuso a arreglarse y arreglar el lugar para la reunion importante

POV de sejuani Ya hiba en camino hacia el palacio de ashe para la reunion aunque seguia pensando la pelea que tuvo con lissandra esa vez

-Flashback-  
Hiba caminando por las ruinas donde lissandra me dijo que fuera por que tenia un tema que hablar conmigo ese tema yo y ella sabiamos cual era,Una vez llegado a dicho lugar acordado no espere mas de 3 minutos y lissandra aparecio de la nada

No esperaba que en verdad vinieras sejuani-Decia lissandra con un tono de voz frio y serio

Tu sabes porque vine lissandra asi que vamos a arreglar de una vez por todas esto-Decia algo enojada sejuani al ver la actitud de lissandra

Bien,Entonces porfavor alejate de ashe sabes que ella sera mia-Decia con una serena voz la bruja de hielo

Nunca lo hare,Ella no sera tuya entiendelo si la quieres tendras que pasar sobre mi...  
Y asi siguio un rato la conversacion transformandose en pelea por las campeonas de la liga la batalla estaba igualada hasta que llego ashe y las detuvo,Esta les pregunto porque se peleaban pero ninguna le digo ninguna razon asi sin mas se retiro ashe llevandose a sejuani de ahi -Fin del flashback-  
-No sejuani con mucha determinacion y ya solo faltaban unas horas para llegar al castillo de ashe...

-Fin del prologo

AUTOR:Hey! Tengo muchas ideas para este fic y tengo una ganas enormes de escribirlo obviamente si a ustedes les gusta y estan de acuerdo por ahora solo dejare el prologo y si veo que tiene buena aceptacion le seguire 7w7 asi que hasta el proximo capitulo si lo desean r7w7r 


	2. La Reunion

Mientras sejuani venia sumida en sus pensamientos sobre lo de que deberia hacer o iva a hacer para vencer o por lo menos evitar que lissandra

ganara...

 **-POV de lissandra-**

Que se cree esa jinete?...Por nada del mundo dejare que ella se quede con ashe...Mi queridisima ashe sera solo mia.

Decia lissandra con un cierto tono de enojo mientras iva en direccion del castillo de ashe que al parecer no estaba muy lejos de su localizacion

y con un poco de suerte podria llegar antes que su competencia sejuani.

 **-POV de ashe-**

Miraba que faltaba algo de tiempo para que llegaran sejuani y lissandra asi que decidio ir con anivia a pasear un poco por el gelido

freljord, muchos al ver que ashe se acercaba se inclinaban en señal de respeto a su actual reina mientras que ashe solo les sonreia y les hacia

un pequeño gesto que podian dejar de inclinarse hacia ella.

Sabes anivia a veces creo que es dificil esto de ser reina de freljord.

Decia mientras volteaba a ver a su fiel acompañante y consejera ya que anivia siempre estaba alli para ella

-Y si eso cree por que no ah renunciado?

Porque al ver lo que he hecho por mi pueblo... mejor dicho lo que hemos hecho por el pueblo vale la pena seguir por todos no crees?.

-Por eso eres la reina te preocupas por los demas. Anivia por su parte le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa

Si,Bien creo que es hora de que regresemos o llegaremos tarde para la reunian con sejuani y lissandra.

-Como ordenes mi reina.

Despues de esto se rediccionaron al castillo para poder llegar a tiempo a su reunion.

-10 minutos despues-

Habian llegado al castillo donde esperaba una pequeña yordle con grandes orejas y unos hermosos ojos color morado y a lado de ella estaba un espadachin con un tipo de poncho color azul y un pedazo de armadura en su hombro,Era la guardiana del martillo y el imperdonable,ellos vigilarian que la reunion saliera como se esperaba y nuestra arquera de hielo confiaba en ellos,Los saluda cordialmente y entra a la sala de reunion esperando a la llegada de sejuani y lissandra mientras con los 2 guardianes.

Yasuo estaba recargado sobre la pared tocando su flauta hasta que lo interrumpe Poppy intentando romper un poco el hielo

Y...Dime Yasuo como vas con tus 2 enamoradas?-Estaba curiosa por esta respuesta ya que la ultima vez que lo vio estas chicas andaban en trajes de baño intentando quien sabe que cosa

-...No me las recuerdes,menos ahorita que llego una tercera que se llama Taliyah-Se le notaba el estres de tan solo mencionarlas

Q-Que?! Como que una tercera?-Estaba atonita la pequeña yordle al enterarse de esto

Y asi paso la conversacion hasta que llego sejuani con su semblante sereno.

 **-POV de Sejuani-**

Ya habia llegado al gran castillo de Ashe lo recordaba como siempre bien decorado la gente sigue siendo tal como lo recorde igual de amable,pero yo

no venia a ver si la gente seguia siendo amable o si el castillo seguia bien decorado yo venia por eso...

Despues de caminar un rato me encontre en la entrada de la sala de reunion con la guardiana del martillo y el imperdonable a los cuales me dejaron

pasar sin preguntar supongo que Ashe ya les habia avisado que vendria yo y esa lissandra...Sigo sin creerme que lissandra solo alla vuelto para

quitarme a ashe,no no me lo creo y no se la dejare...Se lo dejare bien claro en esta reunion que tendremos,Despues de aclararme mis pensamientos

me doy cuenta que Ashe estaba hablando con Anivia al otro lado de la mesa...Ay estaba esa hermosa peliblanca sus hermosos ojos,Como termine enamoradonme de ella ni yo lo se...Solo se que lo estoy ahora mismo y no dejare que lissandra ni nadie se interponga en ella y en mi!.

 **-Unos minutos despues-**

La bruja de hielo no se hacia de esperar y habia entrado en la sala de reunion,Pero?! Ella es la bruja de hielo? Porque viene sin esa cosa que le

cubria la cara ahora dejaba notar una cara azulada con unos ojos azul claros y un pelo blanco como el de ashe...Porque viene asi lissandra?

-Despues de que Poppy y Yasuo entraran cerrando la puerta para cuidar que todo fuera bien en esta reunion aunque la tension en el aire se notaba

por parte de Sejuani y Lissandra-

Sejuani y Lissandra se habian sentando en las sillas mas cercanas a ella.

 **-POV de Ashe-**

No tenia palabras para describir a lissandra nunca la habia visto asi y me sorprende demasiado verla asi...Porque vendra asi?,Creo que esa pregunta

sera para otro dia ya que ay demasiado silencio para mi gusto en esta sala asi que decido romper el hielo.

-Bien las eh llamado aqui ya que Lissandra a accedido a hacer las paces.

Al decir esto miraba una expresion de sorpresa y algo de enojo por parte de sejuani,conociendola debe estar sospechando algo de lissandra yo por

mi parte me llama un poco mas la atencion de lissandra por que esta tan calmada.

 **-POV de Sejuani-**

Estaba nerviosa ya que no sabia con exactitud que traumaba la bruja de hielo solo sabia que tenia que poner las cosas claras, pero espera

un minuto...Que esta haciendo?! Se esta acercando a MI ashe,Espera no no no...Esta b-besando a MI Ashe?!.

 **-POV General-**

No tardo mucho para que Sejuani estallara en un ataque de furia contra lissandra que esta solo sonreia defrente a Sejuani ya que sabe que eso la

enloquecia,No tardo mucho para que empezara una pelea de fuerza contra magia,sejuani o lissandra,Ashe al intentar calmarlas recibio un ataque magico de lissandra.

Al ver caer insconciente a Ashe tanto lissandra y sejuani habian dejado su pelea entre ellas para tratar de ayudar a ashe pero como era obvio las 2

al intentar ayudarla no cedian ninguna pero algo las alzo por los aires era Yasuo interfiriendo agarrando a ashe y dandosela a poppy

Poppy llevatela contigo a donde sea lejos de aqui-Decia yasuo con su espada en mano preparandose para enfrentar a Sejuani y Lissandra

-Pero porque no te la llevas tu?-Decia poppy algo confundida ya que sabia que yasuo era mas rapido y agil

Porque si las 3 Locas que me esperan en casa me ven llegando con Ashe termina muerta,Ahora YA RAPIDO VETE!

Poppy no dijo nada solo salio con Ashe en brazos corriendo hacia Bandle city.

Bien ustedes 2 deben calmarse-Decia mirando a Lissandra y Sejuani tratando de derribarlo

No hasta que tenga a mi ashe en mis manos!-Sejuani trataba contra Yasuo pero este era mas agil y sus habilidades sobre el viento le daban una gran

ventaja contra Sejuani.

Los muros de viento protegian a Yasuo de la magia de Lissandra que estaba muy furiosa

Mientras Yasuo retenia lo suficiente como para que Poppy se alejara lo suficiente.

 **-POV de Ashe-**

Me sentia confundida y extrañamente me sentia debil...Solo recuerdo el beso de lissandra...Sejuani enojada...Una pelea,Espera! donde estare?

escucho los animales alrededor asi que no estoy en el castillo,ni en la reunion,entonces?

Al abrir un poco los ojos se habia dado cuenta que estaba siendo cargada por poppy,pero estaba muy debil aquel hechizo la afecto demasiado

que termino durmiendose.

 **-Fin del capitulo 1-**

 _ **AUTOR**_ :HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Im back (8,Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y pos con lo de guest te digo que pos todo viene de mi imaginacion asi que es mi fic y mis shipps xD,Bueno viendo que les gusta mi historia subire un cap por semana (8 ,Osea que cada Lunes habra nuevo capitulo a menos que yo avise que no habra ay pos ya vere que pex xD,No pero enserio mil gracias a los que leen la historia mi motivan con mas ganas a seguir escribiendo :D,Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo hasta pronto!.


	3. Convivencia

**-POV de ashe-**

Olia extrañamente,no sabia decir que era ese olor o de donde venia...Me duele la cabeza y me siento debil pero tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantarme,me doy cuenta que estoy en un cuarto de una casa se le notaba algo vieja y habia una pequeña ventana que mostraba un gran prado verde y se sentia una gran calma,mi hambre ya se hacia notar asi que me dirigo al lugar done provenia ese olor que me atraia hacia este era algo muy bueno al mi parecer,Abro una puerta para encontrarme con una pequeña yordle de ojos morados y grandes orejas no tarde en reconocerla era poppy.

-Oh,Ya despertaste?,Como te sientes ashe?-La pequeña yordle decia mientras miraba ashe que parecia un poco atontada.

-Eh?...Si algo debil nomas pero estoy bien-Estaba confundida asi que se sento en una silla que estaba al lado de una mesa mediana con unas 2 sillas

-Bien,Tienes hambre?-Decia mientras servia un plato para ashe al parecer era un estofado de verduras.

-Gracias-Le sonreia sinceramente agradeciendo la comida-Oye poppy donde estamos?-Preguntaba curiosa por el lugar.

-Un lugar cerca de Bandle city,Estas en nuestra casa-Decia sonriendo felizmente.

-Nuestra?-Estaba confundido pero no tardo mucho para ser interrumpida por la artillera tristana que venia entrando por la puerta.

-Ufff...Esos pajarracos si que se oponian-Decia soltando un suspiro y voltiendo a ver a ashe-Ah ya desperto nuestra invitada?-Decia acercandose a poppy.

-Si ya desperto y al parecer tiene mucha hambre-

-Pos quien no? Lleva 3 dias durmiendo si yo durmiera 3 dias te terminaria comiendo hasta a ti-Decia mirando seducivamente a poppy haciendola sonrojar lo suficiente para que se notara

-Disculpa?...Cuanto llevo durmiendo?-Estaba atonita por esas palabras no se la creia

-Lo que escuchaste llevas 3 dias lo bueno que Kennen vino a revisarte y te dio un medicamento que al parecer funciono-Decia la pequeña tristana sentandose al lado de ashe.

-Es demasiado tiempo debo regresar-Se terminaba el plato y se levanto de la silla pero aun seguia debil eso le impedia avanzar muy rapido

-Sigues debil,Debes quedarte a reposar mas tiempo si no asi no llegas ni a la mitad del camino como vas-Decia poppy mirando a la arquera seriamente

Esas palabras le molestaban a la arquera de hielo pero sabia que tenia razon la guardiana del martillo,sabia que en esas condiciones no podria usar bien su arco...Espera donde estaba su arco?,Fue hacia la habitacion donde dormia y busco por todas partes sin hallarlo,Decidio regresar con las yordles viendo que tristana estaba abrazando a poppy las 2 estaban sentadas en el sofa.

-Disculpen,No han visto mi arco?-Preguntaba esperando no interrumpir algo.

-Su arco lo dejo en su castillo,Por la pelea que hubo no hubo tiempo para sacarlo-decia poppy un poco pensativa sobre lo sucedido.

-Que habra causado la pelea?,Bueno sinceramente yo no vi yo solo estaba con los ojos cerrados igual que yasuo ya que estabamos un poco cansados ya cuando los abrimos estaban peliando sejuani y lissandra

Estas palabras le llegaron como un cubetazo de agua fria sobre ashe,Sejuani y lissandra estaban peliando pero por ella?,Estaba confundida aun mas por aquel beso...

-Creo que saldre un rato al prado-Decia ashe saliendo al prado que estaba ahi sentandose

Poppy solo la vio salir hiba a ir tras ella pero sintio que tristana se le avalanzo besandola que prefirio quedarse ahi.

Estaba confundida y mas por aquel beso tenia muchas cosas que pensar...Acaso lissandra esta enamorada de ella? esa idea le costaba al pensar en lissandra tal vez era parte de algun plan suyo...pero plan para que?,Y la reaccion de sejuani hacia esto le confundia aun mas,Tenia muchas dudas pero algo le decia que con el tiempo todo se aclararia.

 **-2 Horas despues-**

Seguia sentada alli viendo como el sol se ocultaba lentamente era un artadecer hermoso y el clima era perfecto aunque las dudas seguia comiendo la cabezaa sobre todo lo que pasaba decidio no darle mas vuelta al tema y regreso a la casa viendo como poppy estaba tomando lo que al parecer era chocolate caliente en la mesa mientras tristana lavaba los trastes.

Miraba como de vez en cuando tristana le decia una cosa lo suficientemente linda que hacia que poppy se sonrojara demasiado esas escenas me parecian grasiosas viendo como la guardiana trataba de responderle pero no sabia como y siempre terminaba callandose.

Despues de un rato me acerco a poppy y decido preguntarle desde cuando eran pareja

-Pues...-La yordle intentaba recordar cuanto tiempo habia pasado

-Ay enserio no te acuerdas?,Fue hace unos 5 meses y la forma que me lo pediste que fuera tu novia awwww nunca me olvidare de ese dia-Estas palabras bastaron para avergonzar a poppy y a la vez sonrojarla

-C-Callate!-No aguantaba la verguenza la pequeña yordle-S-Sabes que soy muy timida en estas cosas-

-Ay no te enojes sabes que me gusto verte ese dia arreglada muy linda y que al declararte a penas pudiste decirme una palabra-Decia mirando a su pareja felizmente

Ashe solo miraba la escena de las yordles,Ya despues de unas historias y anecdotas se despidio cortesmente y se fue a su habitacion a descansar sabia que mañana tenia que aclarar muchas dudas de su cabeza mientras tenia que dormir para mejorar y estar lo suficientemente bien para poder partir denuevo a su hogar.

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Empezaban a filtrarse los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana de ashe la cual aun seguia durmiendo placidamente hasta que llego tristana para levantarla.

-Arriba dormilona es temprano y tenemos un largo viaje por hacer!-Decia tristana con un entusiasmo el cual solo levanto a ashe que se le notaba la serenidad pero sabia que tenia razon debia regresar cuanto antes a su pueblo

-Bien...Deja me arreglo y nos vamos-Decia una ashe muy despeinada y estirandose por que aun era muy temprano asi que sin mas fue a arreglarse

 **-POV en general-**

En la mesa estaban sentadas las yordles y la peliblanca ay tristana contaba una que otra anecdota con poppy o los celos de esta y lo que ocasionaban.

Despues de haber comido y preparado lo necesario para el viaje,emprendieron el camino ya con el plan hecho que era llevar a la peliblanca a la Gran garra invernal que estaba cerca de donde vivia ashe y dejarla ahi con sejuani ya que estaban en paz,Ashe vio que no era ningun problema asi que asintio al plan y solo esperaba llegar ya que tenia muchas dudas a las cuales aclarar

 **-Fin del capitulo-**

 ** _AUTOR_** :HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,Se que me tarde en subir este cap y es corto asi que pido disculpas pero los trabajos escolares me matan x.x Este Lunes sin falta habra nuevo cap y ahora si como los otros 2 que son medio largos,Gracias a los que me apoyan y si ya se que lissandra esta ciega pero en este fic no lo estara asi que dejeme :3,Bueno sin mas los veo en el siguiente capitulo :D.


	4. Lluvia

_**-Capitulo ...-**_

 **-POV de Ashe-**

Ya ah pasado unas horas desde que salimos de viaje hacia freldjord o mejor dicho hacia la gran garra invernal donde esta Sejuani pero segun por lo que nos dijo tristana tendremos que desviarnos de la ruta principal porque al parecer en esta epoca ay muchos bandidos y las bestias estan mas activas,asi que ahora mismo vamos por un camino secundario que es un poco mas largo pero menos peligroso que el otro,Aunque sea menos peligroso no podemos descuidarnos en cualquier momento ya que aunque aqui no hay bandidos ay bestias muy fuertes y agiles que con mi condicion no creo hacerles frente,poppy me dio un arco improvisado para poder defenderme lo bueno que me se un pequeño hechizo para poder hacer por lo menos una flecha encantada en caso de urgencias asi que espero no tener que usarla ya que gasta mucha energia

 **-3 Horas despues-**

Poppy dio la orden de que descansaremos aqui ya que aqui es una zona muy pacifica sin bestias alrededor o que cazan en la noche es un lugar muy bonito y agradezco que descansemos aqui ya que la caminata y uno que otra bestia no tan fuerte nos ah dejado muy cansadas a las 3,Veo que poppy hace guardia mientras tristana prepara algo para cenar y le dice a poppy que venga que no ay nada que preocuparse ya que no hay bestias alrededor aun insiste poppy en quedarse un rato mas hata que la cena este lista,Mientras ellas "discutian" decido ir a un largo cercano estaba alredor de mucha fauna y vida era un lugar muy agradable el agua reflejaba la luz de la luna,Me quito mis prendas y decido darme un baño ya que desde la pelea que hubo no eh podido hacer mi higiene personal adecuadamente,Despues del baño me pongo mis prendas y me siento en el pasto que rodeaba el lago a pensar porque sucedieron las cosas,ese beso aun me tiene muy confundida la reaccion de Sejuani supongo que es normal...creo,No se todo esto es muy confuso sin darme cuenta tanto pensar en el beso estaba un poco sonrojada al ver mi reflejo en el lago,podria decir que ese fue mi primer beso...Estaba mas sonrojada asi que decido lavarme un poco la cara y regresar con las yordles encontrandome a tristana acostada en las piernas de poppy viendola como esta trataba de no caer dormida,Asi que tomo mi plato sin hablarles y empiezo a comermelo pensando que mañana seria un dia mas cansado porque mañana ya empieza el clima helado freldjord asi que sin hacer ruido voy hacia mi carpa de campaña y me dispongo a dormir porque mañana seria un dia muy cansado y necesitare todas mis energias.

 **-En la mañana-**

Los primeros rayos del sol se inflitraban por un pequeño hueco de la carpa despertandome,decido levantarme para ver si ya se habian despertado pero como ayer pero habia cambiado estaba ahora tristana dormida al parecer profundamente y poppy miraba la cara de esta jugando un poco con el cabello de la contraria,noto mi presencia me sonrio y solo me hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio yo solo asenti y fui a calentar lo que quedo de la comida para poder desayunar y prepararme para el inicio del viaje,Veo a tristana despertarse lentamente con una gran sonrisa al ver a poppy jugando con sus cabellos

-Planeas hacerme un estilo nuevo de cabello o que?-Decia una tristana algo somnolienta pero muy risueña al ver a poppy de esa manera

-Si me lo pides puedo aprender y hacerte un estilo de cabello-Poppy lo decia de una manera haciendole saber que si se lo propone lo haria

-Entonces te reto a que lo hagas-Decia con un tono retador pero a la vez con un tono picaro

Poppy no evito sonrojarse pero decidida le acepto el reto,Decido interrumpirlas por que no podiamos perder mas tiempo

-Emm,Perdon ocupamos avanzar perdemos tiempo-Decia la arquera con un tono serio y calmado

Poppy asintió y se empezó a alistar para el viaje junto con tristana.

Despues de un rato por caminar por el bosque habia demasiado silencio, un silencio demasiado extraño,voltie a ver a poppy y ella me miro con una expresion de que tambien habia notado este silencio y nos dijo ami y a tristana que estuvieramos alerta el cielo empieza oscurecer,era algo extraño ya que se supone que debia ser un dia con el cielo despejado...Asi que decido mirar hacia el cielo buscando la causa del oscuricimiento...Para mi mala y demasiada mala suerte era una lluvia de flechas amenazando contra nuestras vidas le digo poppy lo mas rapido posible y ella voltea a ver la GRAN lluvia de flechas que se avecina...Lamentablemente los arboles que podiamos usar de refugio estan lo suficientemente lejos para que antes nos alcanze la lluvia miro a poppy que esta algo lejos de mi, poppy lo sabe y solo se limita a poner su martillo sobre su espalda y poniendose un escudo que parecia algo duro atras de su nuca y abraza a tristana

-Cierra los ojos tris-Decia abrazando a tristana que ella estaba asustada porque sabia que la lluvia de flechas la recibiria poppy por ella

-N-No! Y que pasara contigo?-Decia muy exaltada la yordle por su pareja.

-Tranquila tris no me pasara nada...Todo estara bien-poppy junta sus labios con los de la pequeña yordle intentando calmarla.

Tristana cierra los ojos esperando lo peor sin romper el beso.

Mientras yo solo me arrodillo cierro mis ojos y espero lo peor...

 **...**

 **...**

No siento ningun tipo de dolor...

Decido abrir mis ojos y veo una persona sonriendome y atras de el tiene un escudo que me cubre de las flechas,

-Esta bien mi reina?-Tenia un peculiar acento no tardo mucho en verlo bien

 **B-Braum?...**

 _ **-FIN DEL CAP-**_

 _ **AUTOR:**_ HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sigo vivo :3,Bueno pues no tengo mucho que decir ni para la gente que me lee en fanfiction ni para los que me leen en wattpad...Asi que pos bueno les pido disculpas por la ausencia tenia uno que otro problema ahi y pues era semana de evaluaciones asi que GG,Pero hey! Eh vuelto con mas caps y drama xD,Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

 **PD:** Braum no alcanzo a protejer a Poppy y Tristana por si tenian dudas.


	5. Guardiana

**-Flashback-**

No siento ningun tipo de dolor...

Decido abrir mis ojos y veo una persona sonriendome y atras de el tiene un escudo que me cubre de las flechas,

-Esta bien mi reina?-Tenia un peculiar acento no tardo mucho en verlo bien

B-Braum?...

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

Y no me equivocaba estaba enfrente de mi con su gran escudo protegiendome de la lluvia de flechas el corazon de freldjord el que no dudaria en ayudar a quien sea si la situacion lo ameritaba,estaba sonriendome yo le devolvi la sonrisa,pero algo no estaba bien lo presentia...

-Parece que la lluvia de flechas ah parado mi reina-Decia braum con una seguridad y una sonrisa tipica de el

Le agradezco la informacion y su proteccion-Le dije a braum que aun tenia una gran sonrisa

Pero algo no me cuadraba,Hasta que me acorde de las yordles que me acompañaban,empiezo a mirar a los alrededores en busca de las yordles hasta que logre mirarlas,por un momento pense que estaban bien hasta que vi un charco de sangre que iva lentamente creciendo abajo de poppy,al acercarme al lugar poppy tenia la cabeza de tristana acurracada(Si no entienden es que tenia la cabeza cerca o acomodada) en el pecho de poppy

No mires todo esta bien-Decia con una voz tranquilizadora a su pequeña novia que al parecer no se habia percatado de la situacion

Cuando llegamos poppy nos miro sonriendo

Lo logre...-Al decir esto la guardiana iva a caer inconciente pero braum la agarro en sus brazos y sin decir nada se puso en marcha a lo que parecia ser una cabaña a lo lejos,tristana tardo en reaccionar a esto pero al ver el gran charco de sangre que se habia formado en sus pies sabia que algo no iba bien decido ponerle la mano en su hombro para que se tranquilize un poco

El es braum el corazon de freldjord tranquila ya as estado con el en la grieta asi que debes saber que hara todo lo posible para salvarla-Decia lo mas seriamente posible tenia que entender que tal vez no viviria la guardiana otro dia mas.

-POV de tristana-

Estaba asustada con miedo,miedo que no sentia hace años,al escuchar "Hara todo lo posible para salvarla" "Salvarla" esa palabra resonaba todo el rato en su cabeza,No no no poppy no puede...no! poppy es muy fuerte ella no moriria de esta manera...o si?!,debo ir con ella,debo cuidarla,no puedo dejar que esto pase debo ir a verla.

Al dar el primer volteo a ver a ashe que tenia una expresion de inseguridad ni ella misma podria asegurar que poppy viviria un dia mas,No no no no debo pensar positivo mi guardiana es fuerte mas que nadie por ella por mi...Esto esto no hubiera pasado si yo no necesitara su proteccion esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera una yordle debil...

-POV de Ashe-

Tristana habia dado un paso adelante,pero se detuvo al parecer los pensamientos la inundaron porque habia empezado a romper en llanto,trate de tranquilizarla pero no daba resultados tratar de alentarla asi que me quedo a lado de ella esperando que dejara de llorar,Estaba sufriendo...demasiado y me enojaba no poder hacer nada.

 **-30 minutos-**

Al parecer cayo dormida,la cargo dormida aunque parece tener pesadillas por su expresion o debes en cuando sus gritos.

Llevo un buen rato caminando y parece que la cabaña de braum no estaba tan cerca de lo que pensaba pero lo bueno es que solo tenia que subir esta colina para llegar a la cabaña y lo demas no quiero pensar...Espero que este bien la pequeña guardiana

 **-Al llegar a la cabaña-**

Estaba enfrente de la puerta asi que decido abrirla,veo un sillon asi que por lo mientras dejare a la artillera aqui,veo una habitacion con la luz encendida pero con la puerta encerrada,toco la puerta y sale braum.

Al preguntarle sobre la guardiana su rostro cambio de expresion

Hice lo que pude mi reina perdio mucha sangre y las heridas de las flechas que lograron penetrar en su piel son muy graves...No creo que sobreviva-Decia un braum desalentado y cansado

Eso ultimo que dijo braum no se como tomarlo perder aquella persona que me ha protegido y no solo a mi si no a varios...tristana no se como reaccionara a esto

Braum prepara una cama para tristana y la acuesta mediante el me da la cama de su habitacion trato de rechazarle la habitacion pero me dice que el no dormira por que estaria checando a la guardiana...

Sinceramente espero que todo esto sea una pesadilla o un mal sueño.

 **-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

 _ **AUTOR:**_ No me maten :D,Perdi mucha inspiracion pero ahorita volvio y como ya se fue decido acabar mi capitulo aqui aunque sea muy corto porque si no se alargara mas y tendre que dar por descontinuado el fic asi que pues disfruten el cap corto y pueee nos vemos a la proxima adios!

 _ **PD:Este capitulo lo habia subido el 30 de noviembre en Wattpad :,D sorry!,Ya estoy terminando el nuevo cap sorry!.**_


	6. Una pequeña luz,Una Gran esperanza

**-Pov Tristana-**

Despierto con una gran desesperacion,No se que me hace sentir asi...solo me dice que salga de esta cabaña cuanto antes asi que decidida salgo corriendo afuera al parecer esta amaneciendo y esta empezando a nevar lentamente,esto por alguna razon me hace sentir relajada y calmada que todo saldra bien...Que mi guardiana saldra con vida...NO! Y-Yo la salvare!.

Asi que decidida vuelvo a entrar a la cabaña para encontrarme con mi esperanza a que me ayude.

-Braum! Justo a quien queria ver!.

 **-Pov General-**

Este con una gran sonrisa le respondio con su caracteristico acento.

-Oh pequeña ya te despertaste?.

-Una artillera de bandle siempre tiene que levantarse temprano Braum!,pero eso no es lo que quiero,queria preguntarte algo.

Braum sonrio por la actitud de la pequeña yordle que parecia muy animada a pesar de lo que esta pasando.

-Oh bueno,Dime que necesitas pequeña?.

-Braum sabes de alguna forma para salvar... a poppy?,Tu y yo sabemos que no se salvara por lo que ha pasado.

La voz de la artillera se estaba quebrando sabia que esas palabras estaban de mas por la situacion pero tenia que decirlo,tenia que hacerle saber a Braum que necesita una solucion para esto YA.

 **-Pov Tristana-**

Despues de un rato de ver como pensaba Braum una solucion voltea a verme dandome una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro que si pequeña,En la embajada de Sejuani se rumorea que tienen un gelido liquido que puede curar cualquier herida en un parpadeo pero...Ese gelido liquido se dice que esta muy bien custodiado y que solo con orden de Sejuani puedes tenerlo.

La expresion de Braum habia dejado de tener esa ligera sonrisa...Tiene razon es casi imposible por no decir imposible que Sejuani me diera ese liquido,tal vez ay otra opcion pero por la expresion de Braum esa es la mas rapida y si ay otra no llegariamos a tiempo para salvar a poppy.

Mi corazon lentamente sentia romperse cada vez mas,este dolor en mi pecho es indescriptible,solo con el hecho que no puedo...N-No tiene que haber una solucion,Sin darme cuenta mis lagrimas habian empezado a salir desde hace un pequeño rato.

 **-Pov Ashe-**

Llevaba un buen rato escuchando la conversacion de Braum y Tristana, habia escuchado sobre milagroso liquido que habia sido obtenido de divinidad, la gente al enterarse de este liquido se peleaban por el hasta el grado de matar a alguien mas solo por obtener ese liquido, hasta que llego sejuani y lo puso en un lugar que nadie sabe,lentamente como no habia noticias ni nada de el liquido o si se habia visto se empezaba hacer un rumor, algo que le contaban a los niños antes de dormir,una historia que hablas con tus amigos y amigas un fin de semana de contar historias,algo que te imaginas nomas.

No estoy segura que Sejuani le de ese liquido a Tristana,Aunque hemos hechos las pases y el ultimo aconticimiento que paso no se si me lo de,pero tengo que intentarlo la pequeña guardiana se esta muriendo y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados...Cuando mucho le quedan 2-3 dias con los cuidados de Braum.

Asi que decidida agarro mi arco y flechas me pongo mi capucha acercandome a la joven artillera.

-Nos vamos.

-Q-Que?,A donde?.

Se le notaba la confusion en la voz,sus lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas,su mirada estaba algo perdida no podia procesar bien todo lo que pasaba.

-A la Garra Invernal,Con sejuani por el gelido liquido...Si escuche toda la conversacion tuya con Braum,Asi que no tenemos tiempo que perder la guardiana tiene maximo 2-3 dias con los cuidados de Braum,La Garra invernal esta media dia de aqui, asi que nos vamos si quieres tener la minima posibilidad de salvarla.

Mis palabras al parecer le dieron una gran esperanza,Por que solo se limito a darme una pequeña sonrisa limpiandose las lagrimas,Despues de un pequeño rato ya venia preparada y al parecer le dijo unas palabras a la guardiana antes de partir,Yo por mi parte le conte todo a Braum y el y yo concordamos que era la unica solucion posible,Solo me limito a despedirme de el con la mano mientras me alejaba lentamente de esa cabaña con tristana a mi lado.

El silencio que se hacia en el camino mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas incomodo se hacia pero no se me ocurria nada para romperlo y al parecer la artillera no tenia muchas intenciones de que haria lo mismo,Asi que solo me limito a pensar en el transcurso del camino,Este camino es seguro generalmente el unico incoveniente es el gran frio que hace pero yo estoy muy acostumbrada,al cambio no se que pensar sobre la artillera parece que el frio le duele pero lo esta aguantando demasiado.

Le eh dicho varias veces si queria parar un rato para encender una fogata para que se pudiera calentar un poco,pero muy decidida me decia que no,Tiene un espiritu muy fuerte la joven yordle eso me agrada no muchos tienen un espiritu asi.

Han pasado unas horas y el frio se hace mas fuerte pero ya no podemos detenernos,Las rafagas de viento ya son demasiado fuertes como para hacer una fogata estable,Tristana mientras mas tiempo pasa mas va perdiendo fuerzas...Tenemos que apurarnos a este pasado moriran las 2.

Ya casi voy llegando a la entrada de la Garra invernal donde se ubica...Digo que voy por que Tristana se ah desmayado llevo un rato cargandola...Pobre no pudo con el frio,Sigue viva escucho sus latidos cada vez se hacen mas debiles,Vamos tristana aguanta ya estoy al frente de la entrada con los guardias.

-Esta es la entrada de la Gran Garra Invernal,Identificate.

Estos guardias son algo molestos ya eh venido varias veces y aun asi no se acuerdan de mi.

-Soy Ashe la reina de freldjord y exigo que me dejen pasar!.

-O-Oh...Disculpeme mi reina,Puede pasar.

Decia el guardia arrodillandose y con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

Ni di 3 pasos dentro y una voz muy familiar me habla.

-Ashe?.

Volteo a ver quien podria ser ya que era algo reconocida por aqui,Me sorprendi de quien la primera persona que me haya hablado sea a quien busco.

-Sejuani?.

 **-Fin del capitulo-**

 _ **AUTOR:**_ Esto sigue en pie!,Felices fiestas atrasadas a todos espero se la hayan pasado bien con amigos y seres queridos,Y pueeees que tal ahora si me inspire y les traje un capitulo decente a mi parecer, Ya no prometo nada de cuandpo subire cap,Lo mas seguro es que deje un #Cap6WIP cuando empieze a hacerlo en este cap asi que atentos 7w7,Gracias por tenerme paciencia mis fieles lectores TwT,Asi que sin decir mas!,Nos leemos en el siguiente cap (8

 _ **PD:**_ Esto ya lo habia escrito hace tiempo asi que solo le eh editado para fanfiction que los tengo algo olvidados :,( pero seguire publicando conforme escriba en wattpad,Asi que perdonenme 8(


	7. Promesas y Acciones

**-POV de sejuani-**

Estaba recargada al lado de la puerta de entrada esperando informacion de Ashe,Despues del incidente con Lissandra mande a buscar a mi QUERIDA Ashe lamentablemente desde ese dia los guardias encubiertos que mande a buscarla no han vuelto...Donde rayos se pudo haber metido?!,Parece que alguien esta discutiendo con los guardias ahora mismo? quien sera capaz de discutir con los guardias?,Al dirigir la mirada a quien le habian cedido el paso no podia creermelo era mi QUERIDA Ashe.

-Ashe?

Ella me respondio con mi nombre,Por instinto la agarre los hombros y empezaba a examinarla para ver si estaba mal,a lo poco me di cuenta que venia cargando a una pequeña yordle que parecia insconciente esta parecia muy debil.

Ella me conto todo lo que habia pasado y lo que necesitaba asi que inmediatamente mando con mis guardias a la pequeña yordle lo mas rapido con los mejores doctores que teniamos mientras ibamos detras de ellos a un paso menos acelarado

-Estara bien?.Notaba cierta angustia en la pregunta

-Claro que lo estara solo necesita algo de calor este frio ah matado a muchos por eso y lo respondi con la mayor seguridad posible pero ella aun parecia no muy convencida.

Al ver su actitud la tome por la cintura acercandola lo mas posible a mi, acariciando un poco su mejilla y mirandola a los ojos le dije que todo saldria bien.

 **-POV de Ashe-**

Tenia mi pulso acelarado estaba nerviosa por la situacion,nunca imagine que Sejuani algun dia me tomaria de esta manera...No se que responder,esos ojos azules me hacen que me pierda en su mirada...sin darme cuenta ya estaba totalmente sonrojada asi que volteo a otro lado para desviarle la mirada, escucho una risa ded Sejuani sea lo que sea que intento conmigo parece que le funciono.

Despues de lo ocurrido seguimos caminando en direccion al hospital donde habian llevado a la pequeña yordle,todo el camino hacia el hospital sejuani nunca solto su agarre sobre mi lo cual me incomodaba un poco pero me sentia protejida y calida que no me importaba mucho

-Sejuani una voltio a ver con duda.

-Necesito tu ayuda,Dicen que existe un gelido liquido que puede salvar personas?.al decir esto noto como Sejuani pone mas fuerza en su agarre en mi

que lo necesitas?.Decia algo distante del tema

-Hace un dia o dos no me acuerdo muy bien,nos cayo una lluvia de flechas a mi y esa yordle que esta en el hospital junto a su esposa, el problema aqui es que,A mi me salvo Braum pero no pudo salvar a las yordles,y la esposa de esta yordle se utilizo como escudo humano para protejerla...Lamentablemente la lluvia la dejo herida de muerte ah perdido demasiada sangre esta al borde de la muerte,Nuestra unica opcion eres tu.

-El liquido de Karmon?,Si te preguntas si te lo dare? necesito pensarlo muy bien querida Ashe, ese liquido es muy codiciado sin alguien se vuelve a enterar que este existe volveria reinar el caos por la pelea del liquido.

-Porfavor!,Sejuani te lo suplico una de esas yordle que esta en peligro me salvo de la pelea que tuvieron tu y Lissandra en la sala de reuniones...No puedo dejarla morir y menos ver como esa yordle que esta en el hospital se consume en una depresion por no poder hacer nada por su tono de voz se habia alzado sin quererlo,Estaba desesperada necesitaba una respuesta positiva de Sejuani necesitaba esperanzas que darle a Tristana.

Despues de un silencio incomodo y unos minutos de caminar se me ocurrio la unica idea que tenia en ese momento.

-Hare lo que sea...-El semblante de mi voz ya estaba quebrado y sin esperanza.

-Hmmm? disculpa? escuche lo que crei escuchar?-Se le notaba confundida que Ashe le dijiera eso.

Estaba sin esperanza esa era mi ultima arma.

-Si...Hare lo que tu quieras pero porfavor necesito el liquido karmon

En ese instante noto como los brazos de sejuani se apoderan de mis caderas haciendo moverme para quedar enfrente suya viendo como sonreia satisfactoriamente.

-Bien querida Ashe te dare el liquido,Ya luego te pedire lo que quiera esta bien?

Esas palabras hacian mi corazon latir de alegria en este punto me da igual lo que me pueda pedir pero mientras pueda salvar a la pareja de yordle me doy por satisfecha.

Despues de platicar un poco llegamos al hospital donde la artillera yordle ya parecia mucho mejor en cuestion de salud,Sejuani me deja un rato a solas con Tristana

-Tristana?,Como te sientes?- Parecia algo distraida pero se le notaba mejor que antes de llegar

-Eh? Bien o eso creo solo estoy algo confundida...Como llegue hasta aca?

-Te traje,Te desmayaste justo antes de llegar y te cargue hasta la entrada donde me encontre con Sejuani y te trajeron rapido al hospital

El rostro de la artillera parecia algo decepcionado como si hubiera fallado en algo

-Ey no te desanimes logre convencer a Sejuani de que nos diera el liquido.

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron que la yordle le diera una subida de animos inimaginable y literalmente habia saltado de la emocion directamente a abrazarme

-Gracias gracias gracias gracias!-Estaba muy motivada la pequeña yordle

-Solo ay que esperar que Sejuani me de el liquido y vamos a salvar a Poppy!,Asi que arreglate y lleva lo necesario para regresar.

Ella solo asintio y me sali del cuarto para esperarla mientras me preguntaba donde estaba Sejuani oia cantar una melodia de la artillera.

Despues de un rato de platicar un poco con la artillera llega Sejuani abrazandome a lo cual no puedo evitar sonrojarme,

-Aqui tienes querida Ashe-Decia dandome el liquido Karmon

-G-Gracias!-Lo tome amablemente pero aun estaba algo sonrojada.

-Bien cuidenlo bien que lo necesito devuelta supongo que ya tienen lo necesario para regresar no?

-Eh? Si claro ya tenemos todo.

-Bien les deseo suerte en su viaje y te espero devuelta querida Ashe-Decia soltandome de su agarre.

-S-Si-Me despedi cordialmente y finalizando esto sali de la Garra Invernal junto a una Tristana muy alegre.

 **-POV de Sejuani-**

Estaba sentada en uno de mis sillones pensando en todo lo que habia pasado solo el dia de hoy,Mi querida Ashe dijo que haria cualquier cosa para mi!,Esto es un sueño por fin Ashe sera mia y **solo MIA ni Lissandra ni nadie me evitara tener su amor y tenerla a ella**.

 **-En algun lejano de Freldjord-**

-Mi señora los rumores de que la Reina Ashe estaba en la Garra Invernal son verdaderos

-Con que ahi esta Ashe eh?

-Lamentablemente mi señora,la Reina Ashe acaba de partir a un lugar que no sabemos donde se localiza.

-Tsss,Bien puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso mi señora-El sujeto sale de la sala.

-Donde estas Ashe?Donde estas?, _**no puedo dejar que Sejuani te toque ningun pelo,tus labios,tu cuerpo y tu amor solo me pertenecen a mi...Te encontrare y te hare mia cueste lo que cueste.**_

 **-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

 _ **AUTOR:**_ HEY! Como les va?,Espero que bien como ven nuevo cap! y me tarde por que habia unos detalles del cap que no me gustaban y tarde mucho en tratar de escribirlos hasta ahora que si me dio para mas asi que bueno espero que les haya gustado y pues no prometo cuando hay capitulo nuevo pero lo que les prometo que aunque tarde en subir capitulos esta historia no va a morir!(Mientras la mantengan viva xd y les guste)

 **Sin mas que decir nos leemos en la proxima! Bye!.**

 **PD:** Este capitulo es el mas reciente apenas lo publique ayer en wattpad asi que a partir de este cap ya empezare a hacer obviamente el mismo cap para los 2 pero diferentes comentarios mios al final :,D asi que hasta el proximo cap!


	8. Problemas en el camino

**-Pov de Ashe-**

Despues de haber recibido el liquido karmon por parte de sejuani en una promesa tanto extraña pero lo suficiente para poder recibirlo y salvar a la Yordle,Nos tocaba un gelido camino de regreso bueno en parte ya que solo necesitabamos salir de la parte mas fria antes que se vuelva desmayar Tristana que aun con el frio tenia una sonrisa en alto por que habia esperanzas para poder salvar a su amada y en verdad eso me alegraba para seguir adelante, era algo inspirador el saber que a pesar de el transcurso de los hechos este una solucion agradable lo unico que espero en estos momentos es llegar a tiempo, eso de verdad me tiene preocupada el tiempo sigue corriendo y necesitamos llegar lo mas pronto posible a la cabaña de Braum que espero que este haciendo todo lo posible manteniendola viva para que pueda tomarse el liquido que por cierto lleva la pequeña Yordle Tristana sin mucho cuidado que digamos.

Tristana cuida bien el liquido- Le decia con una voz tranquila y seria.

Tranquila tengo todo bajo control- Su tono era algo burlon,ella aparentaba serlo ya que a pesar que se le nota alegre sabe a lo que puede suceder.

Si ya veo...Mejor apuremos el paso no crees?- Decia mirandole levemente.

A lo cual solo asiente la pequeña Yordle, mientras apurabamos el paso para llegar Tristana me preguntaba si ya podia usar mi arco como antes lo cual le digo que si que ya me recupere y que cuando salvemos a Poppy seguiria mi rumbo sola ya que puedo defenderme sola.

 **-Despues de caminar por varias horas en la nieve-**

El ambiente era demasiado tranquilo y al parecer la tormenta ah cedido...Esto es muy extraño para calmar mis temores decido detener levemente a Tristana.

Detente-Le digo seria agarrando mi arco y sacando una flecha de mi carcaj

Eh? Que sucede?-Decia mirandome algo extrañada

Solo quiero asegurarme de algo tranquila-Decia concentrandome disparando la flecha hacia el cielo en el transcurso del viaje la flecha se vuelve en un ave blanca que al llegar al punto maximo suelta un pequeño destello revelando la zona

Como lo pensaba habia gente siguiendonos por lo cual decido agarrar otra flecha de mi carcaj y cargando mi arco con esta.

Corre!-Decia algo tranquila hacia Tristana.

Empiezo a correr detras de Tristana...Esto es muy malo lo mas seguro es que sean cazadores de reliquias y sepan que tengamos este liquido, No estoy segura de poder ganarles pero por lo menos necesito darle tiempo para que logre llevar el liquido sano y salvo, Al cabo del rato de correr siento un pequeño dardo punzante en mi brazo a lo poco siento un ardor como nunca habia sentido debe de tener algun veneno que mediante el dolor evite que reacciones al voltear a ver donde me habian disparado el dardo miro a 2 tipos detras de mi, me concentro en lo mas que puedo en darle a uno en el rostro ya que este dolor me lo dificultaba, al disparar la flecha y impactar en el individuo esta literalmente se destruye...tsk debe de llevar algun tipo de magia para contrarestarme...

Ashe...-Decia una voz asustada.

Al voltear a ver donde prevenia esa voz miraba a tristana con un tipo colocando una cuchilla en el cuello de la Yordle amenezanando en cualquier momento en quitarle la vida a la pequeña Yordle.

Suelta tu arco reina Ashe-Decia un tipo con el liquido Karmon en sus manos.

Suelta tu arco o tu pequeña amiga sufre las consecuencias-Decia con una sonrisa despreciable.

No tenia mas opciones si queria salvar a la pareja de Yordles necesitaba soltar mi unica arma para defenderme al soltarla este sujeto sonrie satisfactoriamente.

Bien que quieres? A cambio de que liberes a la Yordle?, Quieres el liquido,mi cuerpo,dinero,mi vida dime que quieres a cambio?-Decia con un tono de frustacion y enojo

El tipo solo me sonrie como si nada y me dice algo que no me esperaba para nada.

Te quiero a ti mi reina, pero no tu cuerpo ni tu vida ni tu dinero, me mandaron a secuestrarte y se te reusas ya sabes las consecuencias.

Tristana me miraba moviendo sus labios levemente negando, solo suelto un pesado suspiro.

Esta bien...Pero a cambio deja a la Yordle irse con el liquido.

Hecho-Decia el sujeto dandole el liquido a la yordle y haciendo una señal para que el otro le quitara el cuchillo del cuello.

Tristana solo me miraba incredula era obvio que no queria que eligiera esto pero era mi unica opcion para poder salvar a Poppy si es que aun tenemos tiempo.

Vete Tristana-Me miraba algo confundida.

AHORA! No tienes mucho tiempo para salvar a Poppy!-Decia algo exaltada a lo cual algo temerosa asiente la pequeña Yordle y sale corriendo del lugar en direccion a la cabaña de Braum,Para mi mismo sonrio levementen tal vez no este alla pero por lo menos Tristana lo lograra.

El sujeto me sujeta mis manos y las amarra aprentandomelas lo suficiente para no soltarme.

Tsk...A donde me llevaras?-Decia mirandole levemente

Eso es un secreto hasta que llegemos al lugar, ahora guarda silencio y camina- Decia sonriente

Solo me atrevo a obedecer por que si me opongo se que iran a buscar a Tristana para asesinarla y no quiero eso.

 **-Llegando la noche-**

Sentia mis pies totalmente cansados y no hemos parado para descansar, al parecer acabo de oir al Lider decir que descanseremos en la cueva que tenemos al frente, me pregunto quien demonios mando a secuestrarme, al llegar a la escuela prenden una fogata a lo cual me acuesto al lado ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y si queria escapar seria imposible por que estan montando guardia y podria jurar que cada 5 segundos voltean a verme...

En estos momentos me siento tan sola...Por mas raro que me suene ojala estuviera a mi lado Sejuani para abrazarme,Sin darme cuenta estaba levemente sonrojada por lo dicho.

Despues de un rato de estar pensando los parpados me pesan y solo decido dormir ya que a la mañana siguiente lo mas seguro sera que me encuentre a mi secuestrador...Me pregunto si Tristana lo logro...

 **-Fin del capitulo-**


End file.
